X
by LittlelazyCat
Summary: "Watari. What is it?"..."L. I have received certain information on X." X. Considered the one greatest threat to L, except perhaps by the rise of Kira. Who is X? Is X a valuable friend, or a formidable foe? Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Deathnote. Just saying.**

Famed detective L was not bored. That was for sure. Though he was currently not doing anything, it was impossible to be bored when there was a case as intriguing as the Kira case. There were so many assumptions, so many guesses, and so many clues to uncover. Always. There were other things always in the back of his mind as well. Wammy's house, sweets, past cases, and his assets or 'friends'. Well, one in particular.

His thoughts were interrupted by a W appearing on the otherwise blank computer screen in the otherwise empty room. He crouched down and pressed the button that opened communications.

"Watari. What is it?"

"L. I have received certain information on X."

X. The only person L knew but could not pin down. Who knew all of L's secrets, including his real name, who left him and completely disappeared ten years ago. Now supposedly one of L's greatest threats.

"Are you positive this is a reliable source? It may be something to throw us off." Though as he said this, he knew the bit of a lead was positive. X was too good, who didn't need false leads to throw him off.

"I assure you it is not. I would daresay that X intentionally left this clue. I will forward the evidence to you."

"Thank you Watari." Almost immediately multiple pages of encrypted information and pictures popped up on the no longer blank screen, the one on top the uncoded message that said simply 'the warehouse across the lake from the tree.'

This message would mean nothing to anyone else besides L. after all, there was hundreds, maybe even thousands lakes with trees and warehouses next to them. But L knowing X knew that the lake was Lake Chelan in Washington, and the tree was a gigantic oak tree. The closest warehouse across the lake from the tree was a storage facility, and it was 30% likely it was in warehouse X.

"Watari, book the closest possible plane heading to Washington."

**Who is X? You'll find out next time (maybe)**

**Hey, the review button got ahold of a Death Note. And he knows my name. Help! Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey I'm back! For those of you who were waiting on this chapter, I'm soo sorry it took so long. I hit some writers block but I'm pretty sure it's gone now. Fingers crossed!**

After a long plane ride, L arrived in Washington. After an hour long car ride, they arrived at the storage facility L knew 87% sure was the correct one. Though it was now heavily raining, L still wore the usual white shirt and jeans with no shoes. The secretary at the front desk had fallen asleep, so L just strolled on by in his slouched shape, thin nimble fingers stealing his keys. Watari, knowing L, didn't bother to remind the detective this would be considered breaking in. He took his time searching for the correct warehouse, not appearing to mind the rain, face as impassive as ever.

Carefully L selected the correct key, and then pulled the storage door open. After a glance, he knew X was not here. It was too light and too open, not ideal for someone trying not to be seen. He then felt a feeling that was similar to finding a case not challenging at all; disappointment. Though he knew there was a 63% chance that X was one of his greatest enemies, perhaps only shadowed by the arrival of Kira, part of him had wanted to see X again. He pushed that thought aside.

He was about to leave when he noticed a piece of paper by his feet, 3 spots on it from the rain L had brought in. It said, "It takes one to know one." In a loopy cursive. A small glimmer played on L's black eyes. Clues that only he would understand. Very X.

Immediately he turned around, closing and locking the door before heading up the row. When Whammy's house had opened, one of the first pupils was a mathematic genius, named Quad. He had often used that phrase when explaining to other children how you need to know the equation in order to solve it, which also had been a good metaphor for case solving as well.

Arriving at Q, he unlocked the door. Again by his feet was another note in the same lettering was the phrase "Noodles can be doom depending on the prep method." L came very close to actually smiling. Again it was a phrase linking to an orphan from Whammy's. This one described a student that had gotten the minimum IQ to be admitted, and therefore had named herself Minimum. She also had extreme taste buds and therefore could only eat noodles that kept other students in the health room for a week.

Five doors down, L entered storage room M. There was another note, this one with only two words. "Last letter." He knew this was either referring to the last letter of his name or it was S for 'Whammy's", but knowing X it was 87% likely it was his because his was less known.

He arrived at storage room T. **(Trivia! for those who don't know, L's full name is L. Lawliet.) **He knew that this was the final storage room he was going to search, because the secretary was sure to wake up soon, and he knew X would find it enough evidence that someone had guessed T was in fact L. He took a deep sigh before unlocking the door.

The moment he stepped into the room, he knew that X was here. This room seemed more old and worn down, darker and with holes in the ceiling so you could see the rafters. A very strategic hiding place for X to see if L would show up. He closed the door, muffling the sound of the rain outside so it was almost quiet, then walked into the exact center of the cold concrete floor.

"It is considered rude not to greet your guest, X." said L, his voice strong besides his anticipation. Something behind him landed as softly as anything could when jumping down eight feet onto concrete. He barely had time to react as a fist nearly crushed his skull, ducking at the last possible second in attempt to off balance his opponent as he turned around.

His opponent was moving too fast to distinguish features, but he knew it was X. He then aimed a kick straight at X's face, but X easily caught his foot and brought him crashing onto the concrete floor. Mere seconds after he made contact to the ground, he kicked X in the gut with his free leg, which gave him enough time to regain his footing before another fist nearly collided with his head.

He used his opponent's momentum and hurled X straight at the wall, but instead of X hitting the wall and crumpling X ran about three steps up the wall before back-flipping over L's head.

What followed was each trying to punch every inch of each other but not earning enough bruises so they appeared to have changed skin color.

"We are equals, X. We cannot beat each other." Said L, surprisingly calm besides his current situation.

"I know." Muttered the other.

At nearly the same second, they both kicked each other in the ribs so that then they were both on the ground, gasping for breath.

"Shall we call it a tie?" asked X. After a silent moment, X stated laughing, and L allowed a smile to flicker on his face for a moment.

L looked over at his former opponent, feeling what he hadn't felt in a long while; happiness. He had truly missed X when X had left.

X took the form of a girl his age, who had a black shirt with bleached white jeans. Her hair was short, messy, and blonde. She also wore a scarf that had a green and white checkerboard print. She only wore combat boots, if she wore shoes at all. But if there was anything odd about X, it was her eyes. They were all white except for the pupil and a blue ring around the iris.

**Yay, you've met X! Next chapter I'm gonna have L flashback to when they were kids. Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey I'm back! I don't have school today because of storm damage, so I'm gonna write all day!**

**So this chapter is like L's flashback of when he met X and when she left and all of that.**

**I don't own Deathnote.**

L remembered when he first met X. It was when he had lived at an orphanage himself, before Watari had found him. She had arrived at the doorstep, a sniffling four year old with skinned knees and a runny nose. The hulking fireman whom had dropped her off said that her parents had burned to death in a house fire and that she had no living relatives. The fireman said that her name was Xavier.

The orphanage itself wasn't that bad. The place was in need of repair, but it was better than being out on the streets. The old woman that ran the place was kind hearted, but she was slow and couldn't give the children proper care and couldn't hear that some of the kids were extremely bullying other children. L had been there the five years of his life, and it had felt horrid to watch your only home deteriorate drastically.

The other children always found new orphans exciting, although L knew it was sad because it meant there was another kid who didn't have a family. But even L couldn't help but be curious about Xavier. She had an old checkerboard blanket, and it was soon obvious that she wouldn't talk. She could talk, of course, since she had told the firefighter her name. But she wouldn't utter a word, not even to the old woman.

With L being antisocial, and Xavier not ever uttering a word, they soon became friends.

Over the next five years they would spend there, L and Xavier discovered Sherlock Holmes and would secretly read late into the night. The other orphans, old and new, were so determined to be the one to make Xavier speak that they'd resort to punching her to stealing her blanket to stealing some of her meals, promising to stop if she spoke to them. Sometimes she would go so long without food that she'd collapse and L would have to resort to thievery so she could eat something.

But still she never spoke.

But then one day, when she and L were ten, one of the oldest orphans, Jean, who was 14, stole her blanket, then had his friends force her to watch as he ripped it apart and then threw it into the mud. When he was satisfied in his destruction of Xavier's prized possession, she was let go.

"Still not gonna talk, are you, punk?" Jean laughed.

L was watching from around the corner. He wanted to help his only friend, but nobody messed with Jean. He practically ran the orphanage, and anybody who got in his way was punished. So what happened next made L's eyes stretch, if possible, even wider.

Xavier leapt at Jean, knocking him to the ground. Then she was sitting on his chest, knees pinning his arms, punching his face over and over again. Even L heard the crack of Jean's nose breaking.

Then she fled back inside, Jean's thugs helping him to stagger after her.

Nobody noticed a raven haired boy pick up salvageable pieces of green and white cloth.

That Christmas, it was severely hailing outside. It was freezing cold inside the building, because the heater had recently broken, and the children moved in a complicated way across an empty room to avoid the ceiling's various leaks.

L was shaken awake, and immediately he wished he hadn't. It was so cold that L wouldn't be surprised if there were icicles hanging off the ceiling, of which most of the light bulbs were out. He opened his eyes to a happy looking, bright-eyed Xavier.

"Happy Christmas, Xavier." Said L happily. Xavier replied with a wide grin, and then she presented him with the newest Sherlock Holmes book.

L truly smiled, then said "I've got something for you, too." He carefully pulled out a small bundle from under his pillow, and showed her a scarf that was made out of salvaged pieces of her old blanket. Xavier stared, and then gave L a huge hug.

"Thank you, L." said a voice, soft and quiet in his ear. Now it was L's turn to be surprised.

"Whoa, you just talked, Xavier!"

Xavier laughed a small and quiet sort of sound that could only be compared to small jingle bells. "I know, silly!"

Then the old woman appeared at the door, saying that someone wanted to adopt a child. Of course, Xavier and L had lost their hopes of being adopted years ago. No one wanted to adopt kids that were pale, insomniac, and so skinny they looked anorexic.

So it was a great surprise when an important looking man chose to adopt Xavier. L suddenly felt that his stomach was being twisted into knots as he watched his only friend leave.

Next week there was an ad in the paper describing a missing child, one who had called herself X and had no picture.

Shortly after, the old woman died and they were sent to different orphanages. A man named Watari brought L to Whammy's, and in two years L was a world famous detective.

In his downtime he would search for X, but it was like she had dropped off the face of the earth. No pictures, no driver's license or credit card, not even a birth or death certificate to confirm if she had ever existed.

**Yay, I'm finally done with this chapter!**

**Review, please! Criticism and support help!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hallo, I'm back!**

**Shout out to SolitaryNyght for my longest review anyone has ever given me!**

**Ps. I'll answer your questions in this chapter!**

**I have five dollars. I clearly don't own Deathnote.**

L pulled himself back to the present. There had never been a case he hadn't solved, not a person he couldn't find, except for the one sitting in front of him. He had constantly searched, constantly investigated possible leads, but nothing seemed to work. Every once in a while, he'd find solid clues but they'd led to nowhere, dead ends.

Like the tree. He had been investigating a murder case there, when he was 15. There had been some girls eating lunch beneath the tree, and one of them had white eyes. But in the instant he had turned away to answer the officer's question, she had gone. Without a trace.

But then here she was. She had deliberately led him there. But she must've had a reason.

"The man that adopted me was… not a good person." Xavier had anticipated his question. But then, you didn't need to be a genius to know that. "He worked for some foreign country. They had been searching for someone… to design new weapons or something. I, of course, didn't like it. Right off the bat, he told me that if I ever left they would send people after me, and they would capture me again."

"You took that as a challenge." It wasn't a question. It was the sort of attitude Xavier had, even when she was five.

She gave a small smile, which was almost as rare a sight as L showing any sort of emotion. "Yes. He hadn't been bluffing, either. At first it was one agent, not very experienced. Slowly it escalated until there were about 100 of their top agents after me. It got messy pretty quick." As if to illustrate the point, she held up her left arm, which had multiple scars, including what appeared to be a dog bite.

"You did not want me involved."

"No. But now it's been dwindling, and I'd say it's somewhere around 20 now."

Then it was silent, as if they expected for 20 men in black suits to suddenly charge into the place, rifles trained on them.

"You're investigating the Kira case."

"You wish to help. I can count at least five people that would argue against that."

"I know."

"Care to explain your side of the argument?"

Xavier smiled. "Your technology and data was vital to figuring out who I would have to, well, put out of business so that the entire globe wouldn't end up searching for me. Sorry about threatening to kill you."

L remembered that day. It had helped him to become paranoid about his relative safety. It was in the middle of the night, and he had been reviewing a list of possible cases for him to work on. He had been reading a unique case, where the kidnapper was most likely the farmer who was going out of business, when a faint breeze ruffled his hair.

Before he could react, a hushed voice whispered into his ear, a voice he knew. "Make a move, L Lawliet, and you're dead meat." It snarled, and the voice's owner turned the safety off of a small pistol.

How did _she_ manage to get in here?

"Let the room be stuffy if it means you're safe." Whispered the voice. He barely turned his head, regretting the fact he had left the window open an inch, to see that the voices' owner was wearing a masquerade ball mask and a windbreaker jacket.

Before he could decide on something to say that may confuse or distract this person enough for him to aim a good kick at her, the intruder started typing relatively quickly for using only one hand, and a moment later multiple classified sheets of information were spewing out of the printer. Just then, Watari appeared at the door, carrying what L recognized to be a dart gun. The intruder roughly grabbed the sheets of information and pulled L to his feet, using him as a sort of human shield.

"Hello, Quillish." Watari didn't register any surprise, and managed to catch her with three darts, L remembering one of the many reasons why he appreciated Watari. "What was that for? I was just paying Lawliet a visit." With that, she had roughly shoved L towards Watari, leaping out of the window.

He had barely manage to get to the window as he watched X slide down a rope to a lower story, saluting him as she slid down.

That had been the reason why X was L's supposed enemy.

**Phew! I managed to answer all your questions in one chapter! Yay!**

**See you next time! Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everybody! I'm back!**

**Hoped everyone had just as awesome a holiday as me!**

L knew Watari disapproved of trusting X. He had several reasons to himself, but he ignored the evidence that X wasn't trustworthy.

Like how she had threatened to kill him. Or how she knew his real name. Or that he was quite certain she had a spy at Whammy's.

He wasn't being logical, and he accepted that.

Logic wasn't always used to solve a case. You also use intuition.

And right now, his intuition was contradicting the evidence.

Because if she was trustworthy, then he would not only have gained a great ally in this case, he would have his only true friend back.

So he decided he would go with intuition.

X had never liked planes. The idea that there was pretty much no escape from them made her want to crawl the walls.

It was probably because of when the supposed FBI agent had her trapped in a plane, telling everyone else she was highly dangerous.

He was the one waving a gun around.

She ended up having to gas the place and hijack the plane. Which is a problem if you have no experience in flight.

She hoped that history would never repeat itself.

To calm herself, she did a quick 360. The only person that looked suspicious was the businessman editing his speech, but she could easily knock him out using his own briefcase.

"What are your ideas on where we should start?"

White eyes still studying their fellow passengers, X answered "Japan. I say we try the Kanto region first. The first criminal to die of a sudden heart attack was in Japan."

"Why the Kanto region?"

"There is a good probability Kira is there."

"I came to the same conclusion. We should speak to the Japanese Task Force, then address Kira."

"Using the news."

"Yes."

L had not thought it would have worked the first try. The results were so perfect that he anticipated that something would go wrong.

Because with just one admittedly crazy and risky action, he now knew that Kira was in the Kanto region of Japan, and he also could conclude that Kira needs a name and a face to kill.

So X was most likely not Kira.

"Do you think that Kira may be a student?"

"Hmm?" L hadn't been paying attention. X sat next to him on the couch, a file in her hand. Well, not really sat. More or less she was just crouching on her toes.

"I think Kira may be a student. In high school or college."

L unwrapped a chocolate and popped it into his mouth, thinking.

"Because someone too young would be too scared to use it, and someone older would use it for personal gain?"

"Yes. Also, I've been looking at the time patterns of Kira's attacks, and none of them happen during school hours."

"Hmm." L reached for another chocolate, only to discover that the entire box was gone. X gave a smile as she lightly shook the box of various truffles she now possessed.

This action caused a high speed chase around the hotel room in which ended with L sitting on X's chest, smugly eating chocolates.

**This seemed like a good place to stop.**

**Review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm back, although IDK if any of you missed me… Whatever. I'm back, and I'm trying to post more often!**

**I'm drinkin coffee! ^.^**

X's POV

It was nice, being with L again, working on a case. Not quite like old times, though. In old times he wasn't the world's best detective, and I wasn't running from various Russian and German spies and agents.

But some things were still the same. Like my scarf, and L's obsession with sweets.

I also still cared about him. And maybe something more than that.

There were still at least 20 more spies to take down, or run from. Hunt or be hunted. At first I ran, but Chicago changed that. I had taken a train, and had been finishing the burger that I had sweet-talked the plump, mom-like waitress into giving me. I had been 12 at the time. Then a man wearing a baseball cap came in, and sat in a booth where he could clearly see all exits.

I knew he was bad news as soon as he came in, seeing that there was a curio shop on the other side of the street, with a rack of hats by the register. When he turned to the waitress, I noticed three things that confirmed my unease;

He had a thick German accent.

The tag was still on the hat.

His thoughts were also directed at me.

I thanked the waitress and gave her a quarter, part of the small amount of cash I had on me. Without skipping a beat, I nudged the guy next to me, causing his burger to take flight, his fries to skid across the wooden counter, and his cola to drench a haughty, my-teeth-alone-are-better-than-you woman wearing way too much designer perfume.

This had distracted everyone except Mr. Spy, and I quietly vaulted out one of the windows that overlooked the street. A knife snagged onto my oversized sleeve of my two sizes too big hoodie, and I quickly grabbed it before it could clatter to the floor. Knowing he was on my tail, I quickly rambled down random alleyways, climbing over occasional low walls in my attempt to throw him off. Maybe I'd get lucky and he'd give up.

Luck wasn't on my side that day. Not only did he keep following my trail, but I ended up running into a dead end, where there were four options.

Tall wall.

Tall wall with locked door.

Tall wall with garbage dumpster.

Mr. Spy and his now revealed gun. Great.

"You've caused a lot of trouble. Come quietly, and He may go easy on you." Said his heavy German accent. I knew he didn't mean that.

_Just take her alive. So if she causes trouble, I will shoot her._

Maybe it was the confined space, the gun, an adrenaline rush, or the caffeinated soda I had just had. Most of all, it was his thoughts. I gripped the knife with my sleeve, and then threw it. Though I hadn't aimed at all, it landed clean where his heart was. I didn't have to check for a pulse to know he was dead. His thought train had stopped mid-sentence. After reminding myself that they couldn't get fingerprints because I had thrown it with my sleeve, I had fled.

Ever since I could remember, my white eyes could see what people were thinking. But it took me until that day to realize it could save me from death and pain.

My trip down my lovely memory lane abruptly ended when L arrived, phone in hand. Tonight we would meet with the trustworthy members of the Japanese Task Force. In other words, whoever was left after the people who wouldn't risk their lives left.

5-10 people, L had said. Maybe more, maybe less. In the event of something bad happening, I could kill them all. L would also be using one of his fake names in case Kira was among them. L thought that I'd need a fake name, too.

"That won't be necessary. Xavier was my father's name."

"What is your real name, Xavier? You know mine."

_It's only fair._

"Life isn't fair, L. You should know that."

L was the only person that wasn't dead that knew about my ability to read minds. I joined him by the glass window, which had a view of the city. I knew what L was thinking.

_Kira is out there, and I will find him._

His determination scared me, because I knew that if there was only one way to checkmate, he would take it without hesitation. Even at the cost of his own life.

I desperately didn't want that. L and Watari were the only two people that I truly trusted.


	7. Chapter 7

**Yay I've got the next chapter! I'm sorry it's been so long.**

**Angel: I'm assuming you mean besides the mind reading and killing people.**

**I hope.**

_If you wish to back out, this is the time._

"… My life's been at risk since the age of ten, L. This is average for me."

I closed my white eyes, groping the outside hallway to see if our guests were here. They weren't in range, for all I felt was some other guests in their rooms and the housekeepers making their way across the halls.

That was a problem with my power. It could only work to a certain distance. If I was to stand in the middle of a football field, I couldn't feel the spectators in the stands, but barely to the refs at the edge of the field.

If the range for my power was infinite, then finding Kira would be easy. But if Kira learned that my power was limited, then I wouldn't be any better than L at locating him.

Therefore, my abilities were to be hidden. I was wearing my scarf, along with my basic jeans and sweatshirt outfit.

With nothing to do, I found myself reading L's thoughts while my hand fished around in a jellybean jar.

Kira case, mostly the acrostic messages in the suicide notes.

He needed to call the president of the United States for something.

Ice cream and candy, his planned breakfast.

More about the Kira case.

Me.

Other cases he was working on.

Kira case, suspects. Man, if Kira was god, L was an atheist.

Wait… me? That didn't seem to fit. But before I could investigate more into this mysterious bit of information, I suddenly sensed five people heading towards us.

Chief Yagami.

Aizawa.

Ukita.

Motsuda.

Mogi.

"Our guests have arrived."

I stood next to the door, so that when it would open they wouldn't see me. In case of an attack, I'd be able to surprise them.

They arrived and introduced themselves, and L pretended to shoot them.

They were all confused, but since there were no aggressive thoughts coming I introduced myself.

Swinging the door shut, they all turned to see me. "If either of us were Kira, you'd all be dead."

"Yes, so please be more cautious about giving out your names."

I sat on the arm of L's chair as he explained to them tactics and suspicions.

While he put more and more sugar into his coffee, I stole some sugar cubes and popped them into my mouth. L glanced at me, as if deciding whether or not to be annoyed with me, but then appeared to let it go.

I sensed too late that I was wrong, and seconds later I was on the floor. I blew a piece of hair out of my face, glaring at L, who had the ghost of a smile on his face.

After writing on the table, he realized I wasn't moving.

He reached out a hand to help me up, which I grasped hard and pulled, sending him tumbling to the floor. "Once is once!" I said smugly as I leapt into the now abandoned seat, and then I finished explaining L's idea.

I barely dodged the sharpie he threw at me.

Most of the Japanese task force thought we were being immature, but Motsuda thought it was funny. When Watari arrived, he mostly was indifferent, because we were like this practically every day.

The next day, after a hearty helping of chocolate covered and powdered sugar pancakes, we watched the city landscape come to life through the huge windows on one side of the hotel. It was quiet and peaceful, and we mulled over our own thoughts.

I noticed my own personal German and Russian paparazzi about 5 seconds before they started shooting, and in those 5 seconds I had managed to shove L over and behind the couch.

There were about 10 shots before they cleared out. I fell to the ground, pain shooting up my left leg from two bullet holes. My right arm was shot twice too, and one had grazed my cheek. A good five were clustered on my chest, over my heart. It was raining glass shards, dust mixing with blood. Everything hurt, and my brain was scrambled. There was a metallic taste in my mouth, and I couldn't see straight. My chest felt worse than L kicking me, and I was violently coughing.

I angrily spat out some blood and glass dust, shaking my head to try and get the room to stop spinning. "Great. He's decided to kill me." L was at my side almost immediately, unzipping what was left of my sweatshirt, dreading the worst.

The moment he saw what was underneath, he gave a great sigh of relief.

Lucky for him, because I'm paranoid a part of my outfit is always a bulletproof vest.


	8. Chapter 8

**It's so nice to know when people like your story! :3**

**Theheartstourniquet: Thanks to you, this has been my story with the most reviews! You are awesome and have earned a digital cookie. *gives***

**But anyway, this chapter is inspired by a TV show I watched the other day. I don't own Deathnote.**

It was raining in Winchester, England, but that did not bother the small company gathered that day. They had simply set up a canopy and continued with the funeral.

"Xavier was a great friend, and a great daughter. She was always so kind… we will all miss her." And with those words, the coffin lid was closed over her head of messy blond hair, white eyes closed forever. Watari walked slowly back down the makeshift aisle between the plastic folding chairs, pausing only to allow a man wearing a worn trench coat to walk with him. The two left, not waiting to watch the coffin be lowered into the ground.

After a pause, L spoke to Watari. "Funerals remind me of failure."

"Of yours or others?"

"In this particular case, my failures."

The two men continued to walk in silence, now completely out of sight of the funeral. After a moment, they were joined by another trench coat doting figure with long black hair and a slight limp. Neither of the men acknowledged her, until L spoke.

"Some people would consider it rude to trespass on their own funeral, Xavier."

"I have no idea what you're talking about. I'm Jessica Evans, come to visit my father's grave." She replied, sincere but sarcastic.

_Is that your real name?_

If Xavier had caught that fleeting thought, she didn't say.

"They're not satisfied with that evidence. They'll keep investigating, so I have around a month before there'll be more bloodshed. After that, I'll be gone anywhere between a week to several months."

"Light Yagami will be arriving to help us with the case."

_So we can investigate further. I showed him the suicide notes._

"How much of a suspect is he?"

"Reaching 5%"

Xavier nodded, becoming lost in her own thoughts. She hadn't met Light yet, but he was suspicious enough. Once she met him, they would know.

But her white eyes couldn't be that much help in this case. If he was guilty, they would still have to find solid evidence. Because even if they were able to convince the Task Force of her mind reading abilities, someone might accuse her of making it up, because all the evidence they would have would be the word of a woman who technically didn't exist and had killed many people. On top of that, she was also L's friend.

Yes, this case would be interesting.

The task force had been given a short vacation while we had staged the fake funeral in England, but now it was back to business as usual. Today Light Yagami would be joining in on the investigation.

I had been getting L a slice of cake when I first sensed Light. It had hit me like a tidal wave at first, all of the sheer evil and cockiness that screamed Kira. To hide my shock, I sneezed then pretended I had forgotten a fork. L and I had decided beforehand that sneezing was code for guilty and coughing code for innocent.

The second the door to the kitchen shut behind me, I leaned shakily against the counter, now desperately trying to block out Light's thoughts. L walked hesitantly in the room, and I didn't even bother to hide my emotion. Despite the shock, my voice is steady.

"So much killing… he actively aware about it and… pleased about it." I give a shaky sigh, then give L the slice of cake and the fork I already had. I give myself a few more minutes of peace to compose myself before facing this enemy, deadlier than any Russians or Germans I've had to deal with so far.

Too bad I can't just put a bullet through his head or slit his throat.

Apparently, Kira takes shape of a perfectly dressed boy with perfect manners and perfect hair. I introduce myself as X, and soon Light has everyone convinced there's no possible way he's Kira.

He continuously thinks about something called a Death note. I assume this is his way of killing, and it is now confirmed he needs a name and a face. L and I are now at even more of a risk, since he has now seen us.

I inwardly sigh. Yes, this case will be interesting.

**I insist on giving you short chapters. So deal with it. :P**

**As always, reviews are nice.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Unlike most of my stories, I've actually mapped out a plot for this one. *gasp!***

**So this story should be relatively smooth sailing for now on. (Don't mistake that for me updating fast, though. Those are **_**completely**_** two different things.)**

**I think we're all pretty clear I don't own Deathnote by now.**

All the rest of the Task Force had gone now, including Light. Just to be safe, X didn't begin to speak for another five minutes. L couldn't help but notice that she completely avoided all windows.

"There is no conceivable way that man is not Kira, unless he is somehow being controlled by it."

L continued to read information on the screen; wishing X would be more exact.

"There is no doubt Light Yagami's thoughts fit Kira's personality. He has the temper, the hunger for power, and is deadest on killing anyone who gets in his way. Mostly you and I." X elaborated.

"So Light Yagami is Kira?"

"Unless he is somehow being controlled or possessed."

"I do not believe in improvable concepts such as spirits and God." L replied mutely, curious as to why X would say such a thing when she had the same beliefs. He remembered when a different girl at the orphanage had asked why Xavier hadn't joined in saying grace, stubbornly laying her hands flat in her lap. In response, Xavier wrote on her school notepad the words:

_I do not believe in God. Even if he did exist, why stand by as my parents burn to death?_

Xavier looked oddly tired as she sighed heavily. "Light was accompanied to our meeting today. By what I am pretty sure is a shinigami."

Death god? That would explain being able to kill anyone at any time, if such a thing exists. And it must, if X said so. There was the possibility she was lying, but there was also the possibility of her being Kira, but both were highly unlikely. There would be no point to such a ridiculous lie. Of course, she may also know this and use it against him…

If shinigami did exist, than it would also logically mean that God would exist… which would also explain Xavier's change in mood. For the time being, he would keep that a possibility.

"Have you figured out how he kills?"

Xavier paused for a moment. "I'm still sorting through it myself, but from what I gather he needs a name and a face to kill, and can control the time that he kills. It was vague, but I think there's a possibility he can kill other than just using a heart attack."

"Kira is most likely using heart attacks for people he wants to kill publicly, but other means for killings he wants to keep below the radar."

They were both silent for a while, before L began to speak again. "We still need to gather actual evidence." He paused again. "No one must know. Not even Watari."

"Of course." Xavier left, leaving L alone in the silence.

**Sorry it took so long to update, kind of a filler chapter, you should already know this stuff if you finished Deathnote. (and if not, shame on you! Go finish it before you encounter spoilers!)**

**Erm… yeah, that's it. Ciao.**


End file.
